


Kiss Me Properly

by TreeStory



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Biting, Help, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeStory/pseuds/TreeStory
Summary: Kid'z was alone with his thoughts. Not really. He was alone with Hiro and his thoughts.
Relationships: Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei/Moriuchi Hiroki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Kiss Me Properly

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello this is my first ever(published) fan fiction, so if anyone has suggestions or critics or anything feel free to comment ;)
> 
> WARNING: im not a native english speaker, so sorry for the mistakes

Hiro threw himself on the dressing room couch, followed by Teru who sat beside him. Kid’z entered the room shortly after with his hands full of beverages.

“Here.” Kid’z gave a can of cold beer to Teru.

“Thanks.” The guitarist said with a smile.

“Here, for you.” Kid’z handed Hiro a bottle of mineral water. The vocalist took it and flashed a smile to Kid’z. The drummer then sat himself beside Teru, while he drank a bottle of tea he brought for himself.

They were in a live house, rehearsing for their show tomorrow. Now that the session had finished, they went to the dressing room to rest or to pack their things and went home.

They sat in silence until Teru asked, “Where’s Nob?”

“He went home.” Was Kid’z’s short answer.

Silence again. They continued to sit silently until Teru stood up.

“I’m gonna go to the toilet and fix some things with my guitar.” He announced.

“Hm.” Only Kid’z answered.

With that, Teru took off, leaving only Kid’z and Hiro in the dressing room. After Teru closed the door, Kid’z looked beside him. Hm? Hiro fell asleep? Well, he was not surprised, Hiro can sleep anywhere at any time. That’s what he learned for being friends with him for years. He thought it was kind of cute. He thought Hiro was cute.

Yes.

Kid’z had a crush on Hiro.

At first, he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to admit that he had a crush on his own friend. After he was added to the band in 2016 Kid’z just couldn’t help it anymore. Hiro’s effort to reach the top, his personality, his playful banter with him, they made Kid’z even more in love with the vocalist.

Kid’z suddenly had a wonderful idea, "What if I kiss him...ahaha just kidding...unless??"

He looked around the empty room and the closed door. Safe. He thought.

Kid’z started caressing Hiro’s soft cheek with his thumb. "I’m gonna be so dead if he wakes up." Kid’z said to himself.

Kid’z mustered up his courage and closed the distance between their faces. He kissed Hiro's lips. It was just a brief kiss, a peck on Hiro’s lips. Kid’z stopped kissing Hiro to see if the vocalist wakes up. He didn’t. So Kid’z kissed Hiro again, a little longer this time. He could feel Hiro’s soft lips moved a little.

“Mmhhh.” That’s Hiro’s voice.

Kid’z jumped on his seat. Panicked, he tried to distance themselves and acted like nothing happened, but failed miserably.

Hiro opened his eyes and grabbed the collar of Kid’z’s shirt.

"Why did you stop." Mumbled Hiro, with a pout.

Oh my God, Kid’z’s brain short circuited. Hiro looked adorable with his half lidded eyes and his pout. “Uhh I was just…” Before he could answer, Hiro pressed their lips together for the third time in the past five minutes.

Kid’z still couldn’t process what was happening, so he just froze. Irritated, Hiro bit the older male’s lip.

“Ouch. Why did you do that?”

“Kiss me properly.” Hiro demanded.

“F..ff..fuck. Okay.” He stuttered but still cupped Hiro’s face and started kissing again.

This time, Kid’z finally moved his lips, sucking on the thick lips and nudging his tongue between Hiro’s lips. The younger male opened his lips slightly and Kid’z’s tongue gladly dove in. He explored the inside of Hiro’s mouth while Hiro just let Kid’z do whatever he wanted. Maybe this was what Hiro wanted, too.

Kid’z’s hand that was cupping Hiro’s face was now on his hip. He slipped his fingers under the shorter male’s shirt and slid it up and down his spine. Hiro shivered and moaned into the drummer’s mouth. Kid’z groaned in response and deepened their kiss. The room is now filled with wet kissing noises, Hiro’s high pitched moans, and Kid’z’s low groans.

After a while, Hiro suddenly bit Kid’z’s lip, again.

“Ouch. What is it this time?” Kid’z asked with confused face.

“Breathe, idiot” Hiro glared at Kid’z and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Kid’z could see how red Hiro’s face was, especially his cheeks. It just made him want to do more things to Hiro.

Before Kid’z could do what he imagined, suddenly the closed door was flung open and a man with tight black jeans entered the room. It was Teru. Now was Hiro’s turn to get panicked. Hiro released himself from Kid’z’s embrace and stomped outside the dressing room with flaming red cheeks.

Both Teru and Kid’z just stared at each other. Dumbfounded.

“What the fuck, dude” Kid’z said exasperatedly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hiro’s gonna kill me.”

Teru was trying so hard not to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> im actually new to this fandom, so i searched the members' names on ao3 like a normal person and *gasp* there is NO kid'zhiro/hirokid'z ff in mfs tag :( so i was forced to make my own food lol i hope yall enjoyed what i wrote on a whim at ass oclock in the morning haha.
> 
> ps: i actually only wanted to write hiro and kidz making out so if you feel that the story is too fast or doesnt make sense thtas just me being horny lol sorry.


End file.
